A 'Normal' Day on Olympus
by Dauntless Queen
Summary: A 'Normal' Day on Olympus is the only thing to describe this. Clarisse wearing make up... The gods having fun playing xbox... Percy and annabeth fighting... HEY...WAIT! This is WRONG! I mean NO Percabeth no way! I mean imagine no fourtris or romione! Anyways Please R&R!
1. Prologue

It was a normal, calm and beautiful day on Olympus. Okay, scratch calm; it wasn't even close. Beautiful? The towering walls of this world was beyond stunning however the people, no, gods there, weren't. Not even Aphrodite, who was the flipping goddess of beauty! So, a normal day on Olympus? Definitely.

Most of the gods in this 'meeting' were having a three way war - triangle (as Ares would call it). Zeus and Poseidon were fighting lighting against insane tsunami. Bad? This battle made the Trojan War look like a water bomb fight. Yes, bad! Every five minutes Hera would ramble on about Zeus's Mortal 'friends' which would start another war. Poseidon, on the other hand fought with Athena about something gods know what. (They don't) In other words, they are fighting for no reason whatsoever. Go figure.

A few moments ago, Ares and Aphrodite were (loudly) making out in the corner, whilst Hephaestus made a professional trap to catch the two lovebirds in. Aphrodite was meant to be his wife. (Not exactly a faithful one though). Then, without warning, the two men, (I meant male gods) were having a full-on argument. (So Ares did not hit his head and became a fan of my little ponies. When a god of war is not in a war...something is wrong)


	2. Training on Olympus

**Hi this is OUR first fanfic so please just give us a chance! There are 3 of us Dauntless Queen, Pansycake & George. Two of us have Divergent nicknames so that's kinda weird but... Please R&R. Expect us to update every single day of the week except weekends. But if you review we'll think about *Cheeky uriah wink*! So anyways Enjoy.**

**P.S. Name all of the couples from the 7 heroes and get a shout-out!**

**Percy's POV**

I freeze. In front of me Annabeth is kissing... JASON! How could she? I run up to them and latch Jason of her and start to punch, letting all of my fury out on him. And then I stop and think ''Why am I doing this? It's not like she's my girlfriend!''. Suddenly someone is shaking me. Annabeth's face looms above me ''Wake up seaweed brain Chiron's called a meeting in thew big-house NOW'!'. ''Jason... You... Kissing,'' I stutter.. My face turns cherry red and I start gaping like a goldfish. Annabeth says something but I don't hear it. Oh she looks so hot in the mornings. Uhhhh... Wake up Percy. SO I get up shoo Annabeth out and start changing. I rush over to the big-house and push open the door... To find there's no door, I fall on my face. ''CONNOR! TRAVIS! Where is the door?'' booms Chiron from behind me. Hey! When did Chiron get here? So I scramble up and rush into the meeting room. Chiron comes in '' Okay so I have gathered some of our best demigods,'' What? I'm one of the best! AWESOME! I look to my left to find Leo sat there grinning like a 2 year old. Chiron clears his throat. ''As I was saying I have decided to send you guys up to Olympus to train better.'' My mouth drops. Annabeth is absolutely glowing. I mean there is like so much history, the umm.. architecture is awesome, the weapons... Uhhhh, I'm starting to sound like Annabeth...

**Annabeth's POV **

We're going to Olympus! Were going to Olympus! Piper and Jason are kissing... Awww they're such a cute couple! Hey I'm starting sound like an Aphrodite. Chiron dismisses and I run up to Percy and peck him on the lips. I can feel the blush creeping up into my cheeks. But he's kissing me back. OMG! We break apart and walk hand in hand to my cabin. I always have a suitcase packed for emergency journeys so I grab it and run to Percy's cabin. Although, he doesn't know it I packed a bag for him as well so that should be good. We grab his bag as well and run back to the big-house. And before we know it we have all packed into a tiny taxi and are speeding towards the Empire State Building.

**Leo's POV **

I saw Percy and Annabeth kissing! I'm gonna make so much fun of them! I hear a hoot telling us to get our butts out of the taxi and get movin. We pile out and go into the towering tower. WOW that sounds weird... In front of me is an elevator we all get in. Its sooooooo sloooow. I reckon if you increased the voltage by about 10 amps and... My train of thoughts is cut of by a loud DING! I walk out and in front of me is the most beautiful thing I have ever... Hey wait is my DAD wrestling with ARES? I mean come on! The god of mechanics does not go off fighting with the god of wars and FIGHTING. I mentally face-palm. My eyes veer to the fighting big 3 having a WATER FIGHT! AWESOME! Can I join in! I start running towards them when I feel a hand yank me back. I start thrashing around and realize it's Percy. ''Where you REALLY thinking of joining IMMORTALS IN A WATER FIGHT?'' He asks me. Well duh I wanted to join in, I' a bored ADHD person I need something to do! But I just give him my insanely hot puppy dog confused face. He laughs and drags me away. In front of me stands Apollo he's talking to the others. He looks at me and carries on. Judging by what he said he's going to teach us archery. Although the best archers Artemis she refused to teach BOYS archery. I mean who could say no to this insanely hot demigod called Leo Valdez! Well... We follow Apollo and eventually we get to a field where there isn't a humongous fight...


	3. Truth or Dare

**OK so the winner of the quiz is *drumroll* **** 123****! ****Although I have to also say a big thanks to 123****(Again coz she's awesome) and Pogreader for being the first to review. We really appreciate it! We have decided as a present coz u guys r awesome we will update again on Saturday! More reviews = update on Sunday! Although we might just update anyway coz we finish all our homework's in lesson well anyway….. Here's Ur update!**

**Mystery POV**

OMG! He looks so hot! He has short, dark tousled hair and he has tanned skin. He looks Mexican? No Spanish! OMG! I wish he could see me… but if lord Zeus found out he would go ballistic. Oh how I wish… Hey he's turning around. He's looking at me. He's starting to move. I hope he doesn't see me! What will he think? He's started to run; but silently so no-one realises. The other boy with dark hair as well who is holding hands with the blonde girl turns around. He looks at the boy and starts to call out and then he sees me. He smirks and turns back around. The hot one has disappeared! Something taps me on the shoulder I start to scream but a hand clamps over my mouth. Mmmmmm. It smells of engine oil and? TACOS! My favourite!

**Leo's POV**

I felt myself being watched. I turned around and saw a girl about my age (although she was so small) watching me. She was staring intently at me… Like I was a brand new invention of hers. I found myself locking eyes with her and gazing hopelessly like a dope. I found myself running towards her. Uhhhhhh… What must she think? I duck behind a building and tap her on the shoulder. She starts to scream so I clamp my hand over her mouth. She turns around but when she sees its me she relaxes. We go off and sit down. "So what's your name?" I ask her trying to break the tension. "Well… My name is Grace (reviewing does have its advantages) yours?" She replies "My name is Leo. Leo Valdez. Oh and although this may seem kinda weird your quite pretty…"My voice trails away. She is blushing she leans in and whispers. "You don't look too bad either. Oh and I think I might like you". She then stands up and runs off but this time with a little spring in her step. I have a feeling I will see her sometime soon.

**Percy's POV**

I wonder where Leo went. I hope he doesn't scare that girl. Oh he's coming back. "Hey Leo we're practising archery!" I shout. I don't ask him but I can tell he is happy seeing as there is a metre wide grin plastered on his face. He grabs a bow and arrow. He positions himself and lets go… Bull's eye! Wow! First try! That's weird. I ask him about he just shrugs and carries on. Apollo returns and asks us to… PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! Well anyways we follow him and sit in a circle. I start. "Jason, truth or dare?"

**Jason's POV**

"Dare" I reply confidently. I mean a child of Zeus is NOT a chicken! "I dare you to go up to Zeus and ask him if he wants to go watch Twilight with you! Oh and if you don't do the truth or dare you have to take of a piece of clothing not including shoes and socks. Well Zeus MIGHT kill me but… "OK" I reply. I make my way towards Zeus. But what's he doing! He's fighting with Poseidon AND Hades! This is a death sentence. I carry on. I know that everyone's watching me. I wonder what Piper's thinking? I start to run and break into a full sprint. Zeus is at his normal size. Phew! "Ummmm. Dad? Zeus?" I say. He stops and turns around and glares at me. I quickly ask him the question and his reply was actually… NO! He bellowed on about how rubbish twilight was and stuff like that. I ended up running of literally fuming about how rubbish my dad was and how much he cared about me. I decided to take out my revenge on Annabeth so I ask her the question. She replies DARE! Yes! I dare her to…

**Annabeth's POV**

…Play seven minutes in Olympus with Percy! What was he thinking! I mean seaweed brain is cute and funny and I might like him but… As I get lost in my thoughts I feel myself being dragged to a closet (where did that come from?) and the door being shut. "You know we don't have to do anything. I mean if you don't want to." He says to me with a slight trace of disappointment. Does that mean he likes me? Well I'll never know if I don't try. So I pull him towards me and kiss him, he starts kissing back! A small moan escapes my mouth. I hear a giggle and something like 'definitely in love' from outside. He starts to give me a hickey on my collar bone I know it will leave a mark but for once I don't mind. A beam of light suddenly falls on us. We quickly break apart and attempt to straighten our hair and clothes. We fail epically. As we jump out we grab each other's hand. I sit next to Percy and snuggle up to him and then I realise there was a new girl. She was pretty with short brown-near black hair, big chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin (that is a very good description of Dauntless Queen although she doesn't call herself pretty.) and she's holding hands with LEO! When did that happen? She gives Leo a quick peck on the lips and sits down to listen. Percy has a smirk on his face like… HE KNEW ABOUT THIS! I elbow him and ask him. He says her name is Nour (pronounced nor) and Leo met her earlier and he knew this would happen. I then realise that it's my turn so I say "Nour truth or dare?"

**Please tell us whether you like the name Nour or not and if you like Leo finally finding someone. OH AND Leo is Dauntless Queen & Pansycake's fav character! George's is Annabeth. **

**P.S. We r all girls!**


	4. The Prizes

**So hi guys we really appreciate your review! Expect an update on Sunday coz we all got top marks in French and we are HAPPY! Anyway this might be the last truth or dare chapter for a while. Review and if u want another chapter on truth or dare we will do it! So enjoy! OH and try to guess who Nour is-Dauntless Queen, Pansycake or George**

**Nour's POV**

My turn! Already! "Let me guess, oooooh this is hard, dare? "She pretends to think really hard. Duuuh I'm gonna choose dare! I think I said that out loud (Dauntless Queen does that a lot). "I dare you to go up to Hephaestus and say you helped to kill Leo while he was asleep! "She says. Well not too bad. I walk up to Hephaestus and start to tell him. His face slowly turns redder and redder, until his face is so red he looks like a tomato! He starts to swell in size until he is double my size. He extends his hand towards me but not in a friendly handshake sort of way more of a –IM-GONNA-CRUSH-YOU sort of way. He picks me up and I find myself dangling in the air. "You killed my best kid!" He bellows. I am sprayed with godly spit. Hurray. I'm gonna die. Then Leo comes running up to us screaming. His dads looks at me and then at Leo grins. Leo pulls me into a tight hug fuming at his dad and we walk off. "So Hazel…" I am put off by a giant roar. I turn around to see a… What is it? It has two heads: one lion, one goat and its tail's a snake! But (again) what is it? "Chimera! "Someone screams from behind me "This is the first part of your training with me! Kill it while working together as a group! New girl if you help you get to join the team." I pull out Tupsimati, its name might sound stupid but it was given to me on my 11th birthday the day before my father died. It's magic. From my mother Hecate. I am quite skilled at magic. I mutter something and spring forward. The pointed end of my spear embeds itself inside the Chimera's foot. It roars. I am pulled back by someone who I find to be Leo. "Good fighting!" He whispers. I blush. I turn to see which flippin' god set that monster on us. And of course it's Ares. "Well you have passed step 2 out of 10 of your initiation to become leaders on both Olympus and in Camp Half-Blood "He says. He points at me. "Welcome to the team." He says. Percy is glaring at Ares and mumbling something under his breath. Annabeth is trying to calm him down. He must not like Ares.

**Hazel's POV**

We just fought a CHIMERA! Holy Hades! I mean I've already died once if that isn't enough! I wonder what and when our next step of initiation will be. A flurry of perfume and doves descends on us. "Hello my darlings and daughter I will be making your next step to initiation, you will each have to try to make the other as stunning as possible, I was not chosen to be in your training, but who can train while not looking their best?" She asks her voice floating in the air like the breeze. I find out that that she has paired us as – Percy & Annabeth, Me & Frank, Leo & Nour, Jason & Piper- I wonder if Frank can morph into a super model. Or is it only animals? I walk up to Frank and find he has a make-up bag in his and a selection of clothing. Well I tell Frank to sit down. I start to brush his short hair. It doesn't really make a difference. I choose a crisp white shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans and some combat boots. They suit his hair which is cut military style. I then sit down. He puts on my lipstick and choses neutral colours for my eyes. It actually suits me. He picks up a pink fluffy dress but shakes his head. He delves deeper into the clothes and picks out a black tank top, black cropped cardigan and some black shorts and black . I actually look pretty! In a while Aphrodite comes back. "You all look stunning and have certainly passed. I have something from Apollo and Ares the silly men forgot! Apollo has given you all a sun pendant. Ares, an imperial gold knife, they all have engravings that link to you, Percy my dear Ares seemed to think a baby was appropriate for you. Oh and from me you get concealing perfume, it will make you invisible for approximately one hour!" She says. Wow this is actually quite good! I'm actually having fun!


	5. The Make-Over

**Annabeth's POV**  
Number one. Percy is a terrible make up artist! I look like a monkey was given paints and I was the model going to be painted! Well so far the 'training' is going well although the logic of the last stage was slightly uncalled for. I mean who needs to look good to fight? All of a sudden a little girl who looks a lot like Nour runs up to us. "Hi! I'm here to show you to your dorms!"she says to use out of breath! She leads us up to a traditional Greece villa. The architecture is perfectly symmetrical and it is... Not beautiful but stunning! We each go in and find we each have to share a bed with who we are dating! AWKWARD! Percy keeps on going on about sleeping on the floor. I cut him off by putting my lips to his and telling him it's OK. We both get dressed and snuggle into the bed I snuggle up to Percy and fall asleep...

**Number one sorry for updating so late I feel like the most sick person on earth! Number 2 sorry for the shortness u guys get an extra long one tomorrow!**


	6. Calypso?

**Hi! SOZ 4 not updating. I was so busy! Anyways I've got a random question! Do you guys ship Percabeth or Pannabeth? Soooo Yeah… By the way u should check out these two awesome fanfic writers- Death and hell & Bluecookies Seriously! They are pansycake and George guess which one is which!**

*_1 week later*_

**Leo's POV**

I wake up by someone standing over my head. She looks like Calypso… No it's actually Nour, but she looks suspiciously like Calypso. "Are you like Calypso's twin?" I grumble. A wide grin spreads across her face. Huh? "It took you long enough!" She giggles. She then launches into a story about after she helped me Hephaestus came to her island and helped her to settle into Olympus. So basically I know call her Calypso? My life is confusing! I mean why can't girls just tell you stuff from the beginning? I jump out of bed and realise something… I'm wearing my boxers! Crap! I look up to see N-Calypso blushing. I put on some clothes and grab my prizes which now are:

A Imperial Gold Knife- Ares

A concealing Perfume- Aphrodite

A sun pendant- Apollo

A Laurel Wreath- Athena

A Goblet that refills with any drink that you want forever- Dionysus

A Mini Festus (Fire included)- Hephaestus

Flying Shoes- Hermes

Now that only leaves the big three! Wait, I shouldn't be happy! I should be running screaming my pants off. I run and realise that my trousers actually have fallen down! Ahhhhhhh! My life sucks…

**Hazel's POV**

We are all waiting for Leo. He is taking years! I think that we will have my dad next. Well technically he's my dad but not at the same time. That's confusing. Anyways then Leo comes running in screaming about his pants falling down. I turn around and stare. That boy has got real ISSUES! We all go back to what we were doing but me and Frank walk towards Leo. Then Nour comes out. "Hey Cal-Nour!" he shouts. What did he call her? I stare at him. He slowly turns red. He looks at Nour and she nods. "Ummm… Well guys this is kinda… Calypso… I met her when Khione blasted me off the Argo II…" he mumbles. I am confused who is Nour and who is Calypso? I guess they are the same person. I lose myself in my labyrinth of thoughts. The world turned black. Why I wasn't knocked-out. Oh… I hear screams. "You must all do one of the punishments here, if you are still alive by the end of 5 minutes… Well you live." A deep voice bellows. Oh Hades! "I heard that!" Says the same voice. Did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did!" The voice says again. The world starts to turn red. What now? I blink. In front of me is a humongous field of writing screaming people. The fields of Punishment.


	7. Seven turns to Eight

**So I owe u like a billion chapters so here's another… O h and please review!**

**Forgot to do this every other chapter soooo- Disclaimer- If I owned the awesomeness of Percy Jackson then I would not be a , year 7 girl living in the boring city of Bristol, England.**

**Calypso's POV**

Leo looks so cute when he is confused. With his curly hair and little crease between his eyebrows. And…I'm in the fields of punishment and I'm thinking about how hot Leo looks. I'm so stupid. Something seems to push me towards Tantalus. That's not that hard, I just have to look at food and water for 5 mins and not eat it. Something seems to push my stomach and I suddenly feel really hungry. Now I understand. I feel so hungry I could eat a cow, maybe even two cows! I am pushed into the water and Tantalus turns around and smiles. "So, hello pretty." He says in what he thinks is a seductive voice. I see Leo, he seems to be under a thunder cloud that's raining… Enchiladas? He must really love food. He turns around and sees Tantalus giving me googly eyes. "Hey! Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" He screams until looking back at the enchiladas. He called me his girlfriend *Squealing like an Aphrodite*!

_*5 mins later*_

I have survived Tantalus! We are out of this hell-hole! A guy in some freaky descends from the heavenly (or olympianly?) sky. Hades. I now am starting to hate this guy. From the glint of malice in his eyes I can tell that he put with Tantalus on purpose. As usual 8 stars fly from him, these are black. They land in our hands and a black onyx appears. It shines brightly. I wonder what it does. Almost instantly it shines brightly and a undead roman warrior appears from the ground. Cool but gross… I suddenly think of something. A prophecy has been thwarted. Instead of 7 there are now 8. I realise now I am one of the seven (now 8) of the great prophecy. I finally have a purpose and meaning.


	8. Jamaica

**So guys I have realised that I have about 860 views and only like 4 reviews so plz can u review. I am not gonna say that if u don't review then I will not update coz I don't like that. Anyways so please review**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a loser that wears glasses. *checking in the mirror* still look like a loser and not like rick riordan. Although I don't care how I look.**

**Piper's POV**

I now have an undead minion! MWAHAHAHA! Hey! He's gone. I am sad now I don't have a slave. Well there's always Jason. I go up to him. "So Jason have I ever told you I like you?" I whisper in his ear (Sometimes having the goddess of love as your mum has its perks!) He stares at me then replies in the same whisper "Yes, and what do you want?" How did he know?! He laughs and kisses me. I melt. Like literally. Hey wait, I'm **ACTUALLY** a puddle of water on the floor. Jason screams and then he dissolves too. What is going on? "So now that the PDA has been stopped we can carry on!" I hear a voice say, it sounds Hawaiian? Oh yeah Poseidon… I feel myself become solid again. Few! I see that everyone has messed up hair apart from N-Calypso (gotta stop doing that) Leo. Leo looks smug and embarrassed at the same time. I wonder what happened. I'll ask him later.

**Percy's POV**

Man my dad is annoying. I wonder what our next task is. I am answered by a voice in my head saying something about surfing. What? Judging by everyone's faces I can see that they heard it as well. Trust my dad to be too lazy to speak. If this had happened like 3 years ago I would have been happy that he had even spoken to me. But now I see him so much it's almost… Annoying. I am surrounded by water and I now I am being transported somewhere. A blinding light pierces my eyes. I look around and see we are in… Jamaica? Well that's a bit (a lot) random. I find I am wearing surfing shorts and I am **SHIRTLESS. **I see Annabeth gaping at me but she's wearing a… Bikini! WOW! She is HOT! After I tear my eyes from her (which takes a long time) I grab the surfboard next to me and run into the sea. Automatically I feel a wave rise under us. I try to control the water to make it calm. It doesn't work! F*** my dad! It's been like two seconds and guess where I am sat on the beach as I was the first to fall. My eyes search for Annabeth and I repeat? She is HOT! I carry on dreaming and find that the winner was Annabeth? Well that was seriously unexpected.


	9. Smores!

**So guys. I have been mentally writing this chapter in my Spanish lesson. I am rubbish at Spanish but good at French weird. So please can u guys review it means a lot to me! I don't own anything so yeah.**

**Frank's POV**

I came second on the surfing thing. I was staring at the girls for the whole time. But I think that the real shocked ones were Percy and Annabeth. They like stood there gaping at each other for like aeons. The funny thing is that their parents HATE each other. I don't think Poseidon cares because he is always dating but I can tell that Athena is NOT happy. Whatever. I really hope that Zeus lays back a bit on us. We are like, exhausted. Then Zeus says the needle has released a serum which will make us face our worst fears. I feel a prick in the back of my neck and everything turns black…

**Leo's POV**

Flip. These gods must REALLY hate me. I mean what kind of rude sado makes you face your fears! Well… Zeus. Double flip I forgot Zeus could hear me! Ah well. My thoughts are interrupted by a room forming a room around me. No, actually it's a garage. My mother's garage. It suddenly ignites and I know what will happen. I will walk towards the door and try to open it but it will be locked. A shrill scream fills the air. The exact same scream my mother had. I run towards the door knowing that it will be locked. But it's not. I yank it open but instead of a body of a woman with dark hair and overalls spread on the ground, it's a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and a cream dress. I don't recognise it so I sprint forward and turn the body. The face has full red lips, a small nose and big eyes which I know are brown. It's Calypso. I scream but I know that I have to calm down. So I slowly slow my heart rate by thinking. It's not real. It's not real. Then, slowly the world seems to melt. I am in a field. It's made of marshmallows! Seriously? I walk up to a marshmallow tree and bite. I am pushed back by some kind of force. I hear a roar and find a MARSHMALLOW monster staring at me. I have got some stupid fears. But then I realise that it's running towards me. So I run towards it and open my mouth wide and swallow it whole! Wow! Then, the world sinks. Like literally! I am falling. I wait for the sickening sound of bones hitting the ground. But it doesn't come. I then realise it is a bottomless pit. I will fall through it forever! I accept this and try to relax. It works and I find myself back in the throne room of Olympus. I see Calypso and Zeus staring at me. I wonder what is so weird. "You and Calypso have been the fastest to break through the serum. You both broke through at exactly the same time!" He exclaims.


	10. Twins!

**So hey guys. I have found that I have a lot of views but like no reviews. If you review this chapter then you get a shout out next chapter! Also do u like The Fault in Our Stars coz I've never read it! Also, who r u gonna support for the world cup? Random but I'm supporting Brazil. **

**Jason's POV**

I'm not going to tell anyone my fears apart from Piper (maybe) because I am, well, secretive. When I finally broke through the serum I saw Leo and Calypso lounging about and my 'father' Zeus was talking to Athena. She was smiling so I guess her 'test subjects' were successful. After everyone wakes up we all troop towards the dorms again. I wonder what Zeus will give us. My question is answered almost immediately by Zeus entering the dorm rooms. "Okay! Now young demigod…" He is cut off by a sudden scream from outside. The expression on his face shows that he has not planned this. We all run outside and see… Kronos? I swear we killed this guy ages ago. But when I look closer I find it's not Kronos, it's his brother Hyperion. Seriously, these dudes have got some serious problems. He is holding a Harpy in his hand. Why would he want a harpy? They just look like female demented chickens (probably because they never was). Hyperion is splashed with a tidal wave. Who did that? It's not Percy. Then I see Tyson, and I realise the harpy is groomed and is unusually pretty for a harpy- then it dawns on me-Ella! She knows literally all the great prophecies which must be why Hyperion wants her! I charge forward and unwield my Celestial Bronze sword. I jump up and kick off the ground and I feel myself flying. This is awesome! I never understood why Thalia can't do this, also her dad is the god of the skies and she is afraid of heights! Ah well, no one is as awesome as me (me and my friends think Jason is big headed and too serious). I lean forward and jab my sword in his eye. Then I feel a sharp yank to my hair. My beautiful hair! I look up and find I'm being carried by some kind of bird thing. I then realise… Ella was a distraction. What they really wanted was me…


	11. Hunger Games Fan?

**I am so sorry guys ! Like majorly,mega sorry ! Its just I HAD to go to France before the hols ! I didn't enjoy it ! Also I got into this competition in Frrench and I have to practice really hard ! I am seriously sorry ! I will update today AND tommorrow ! Again sorry !**

**Ella the harpie's POV**

''The lightning bolt's child shall be taken away ,

His one true love shall save the day

While she goes the sea and fire shall colide,

To create a stronger tide !

The 7 shall re-unite at sea,

And the distraction shall be me ! ''

Oops ! I fly up to Tysy Wys's cousin, I think he is called Percy ! I recie the prophecy again . He just stares at me then run to the other gret demi-gods... He is very weird …

**Piper's POV**

He was just plucked from the ground . What does HYPERION of all people want with him ? I am already missing him ! I wait... I can feel the tears daring to come out. But Piper does not cry ! I have to be strong ! Not nly for me but for Jason as well ! I look up and see Hyperion leering down at us . ''Demigods ! I have taken one of your strongest ! You an come nd look for him but that would be suicide ! I will tell you where he is as I don't like you and I know that you will go and look for him and in the process kill yourself ! I have taken him to the labyrinth ! I know yo are thinking but that was destoyed ! Well , as your good friend Hazel knows, one of my good friends created a knew one . I dare not say her name ! It carries more power than before as she is reforming in Tartarus ! It would kill you but I enjoy watching puny mortals die at their own hands ! It will be like the Hunger Games, I'm such a big fan ! Anyways … May the odds not ever be in your favour ! Bye !'' He booms ! Then in a poof of silver smoke he dissapears . And in his place is a single lock of golden hair. I take one look at it, and break down … I then hear Percy comforting me .


	12. Loves me, Loves me not

**OK so guys… I'm pretty sure those awesome people who have been reading this fanfic have realised my last chapter was absolutely rubbish in terms of grammar! This is because I was in France using a FRENCH keyboard! Also what would u guys do if someone told u that Rick Riordan had died halfway while writing the Blood of Olympus? I would scream so loud I would probably wake up the people halfway across the world….. Anyways….. Back to the fanfic!**

**Frank's POV**

Piper is still crying. It's been about an hour and all the gods have said is "Use your prizes." I mean seriously! This is even worse than that storm spirit threatening to trample me to death and calling me a baby faced Chinese Canadian man! I look back at Piper and find she is still crying. Is that even physically possible? The strong, brave Piper has been reduced to tears. I wonder, if I had been taken instead of Jason would Hazel still be crying? I wouldn't want her to. She is much too strong for that. I love her more than anything, and I'm sure that she does too. But I have to check. I walk up to Hazel. "Hazel?" I ask her like a question. She turns around and says yes. "If I was," I gulp," Taken instead of Jason what would you be doing now?" I ask. "I would be out there looking for you. You know why? It's because I love you." She says the last part in a whisper. I lean down and kiss her. That's the first time she has ever said that to me. I mumble it back to her and I feel her smile. I start to deepen the kiss. Then a small pair of hands rips us apart. "Come on guys! I mean PDA is something we do NOT want right now. Also, while you guys were um *cough*making out*cough (he says the cough) we all got our prizes and put them together. I really didn't feel like going into the room you guys were sleeping in coz… umm… There might be STUFF… And umm… Well you guys basically have to get your stuff and bring them out." He runs away mumbling about being friends with people who enjoy leeching off people's facial features. I think he means making out. He is such a baby.


	13. Yay mini-leo-toolbelt- thing

**So hey guys here is another update! Also please review all of my reviewers will get a shout out in the next chapter! I also forgot the disclaimers sooooooo….**

**ME:Leoooooooooooooo!**

**Leo: What?**

**ME: Do the disclaimer pweeeaaassseeeeee!**

**Leo: Nope. I'm posting the baby faced Chinese Canadian man and Hazel on YouTube… U know from the last chapter?**

**ME:OK nice self-switched off normal self-switched on. LEO VALDEZ GET UR BRACCAS ONTO THIS KEYBOARD AND DO THE DISCLAIMER. NOW!**

**Leo:Ok Ok! How do I get my, Ummmm. 'Lower end' onto the keyboard. I mean normally you would type with your fingers…**

**Me: (Chucks Octavian's ripped toy at him) U know what? I DON'T own the awesome Percy Jackson!**

**Leo's POV**

Annabeth said that if I didn't get the two 'people', who are more like leeches, she would tell everyone my SECRET. I mean the SECRET is not that bad.

-_flashback_-

_I was sitting alone in bunker 9. I was writing in my diary. I know someone as hot as me doesn't normally have a diary, but… I find it lets everything out. Because sometimes I feel like I want to set the world on fire, like the time Aphrodite visited me and said that Calypso would never get of her island. I write 'Dear diary. It's been a whole year since I have seen Calypso. I miss her. I mean it's not fair that Zeus kept her there when he said he would forgive her. I remember how her laugh would make me laugh. How when she was angry I was angry. But most of all I love her personality. She knows she s beautiful but got dirty just to help me get off the island. When Gaea asked her to come to the 'dark' side she said no. I wish she was with me.' (end of diary entry) I hear someone giggle behind me. I turn and see that someone had attempted to IM me. But there was no water… "Leo, your smoking. I mean literally. That's how I iris messaged you. Oh and what you wrote was really sweet," she pauses and her face comes into focus, it's Annabeth. "Smoke has Carbon Dioxide in it which has water in it so it was easy to IM you, also I won't tell anyone. It's OUR secret." Way too sweet for Annabeth. I just try to stop myself smoking and she disappears. I lay down on the rock floor. Why is my life so hard?_

-_end of flashback_-

After I get the two leeches I go back to the others. I can see that Calypso is blushing. Annabeth didn't… I turn and glare at Annabeth she has a weird smirk on her face. She TOLD. Hades! Ah well… I pick up my prizes and put them together. The leeches have now arrived! They both look disgruntled about 'something'. Anyways… We all put our prizes together. They all rise into the air. There is a bright glow and we all close our eyes. When we open them the prizes are gone, and there are 7 little pouches in their place. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose is whose. Percy's is ocean blue, Annabeth's is grey, Frank's is brown, Hazel's is Black, what I think is Jason's is an electric yellow, and mine because I'm so awesome is flaming hot red, like me! I wonder what's in them. I stick my hand in and pull out each of our prizes. Awesome, they are like my tool belt but in mini and with a limit of 10 prizes from the gods. Well at least the gods have been SOME help. Because normally they are normally just selfish 'braccas'. The sky rumbles. I guess they heard that…


	14. Love Can Break Walls

**Hi guys! I was wondering if people are even reading this fanfic… If u accidentally pressed on this but are still reading, what are you dressing up as on world book day? I don't know if they have that in America but they do in England. Also there will be a lot of Jason's POV coz he is kinda the main character at the moment although I don't like much… I'm being a shadow hunter, my best friend Pansycake is being a demi-god and my other best friend George is being Coach Hedge…**

**Hyperion's POV **

My plan has worked! I have captured Zeus' son Jason! I have recently discovered that there is a way to transfer Kronos' entire power to my own blade, _acrum_. The plan has 3 steps. Capture Zeus' son, find Kronos' corpse, then transfer the power. I need 'Jason' because he has some of Zeus' blood in him, and Zeus' is blood is what we need. All I have to do is get blood from him willingly. That will be hard but I will be like Katniss Everdeen and try my hardest. My minions are staring at me. I have a feeling I said the Katniss thing out loud, oops…

**Hyperion's Minions POV**

Ummmmmmmmmm… OK…

**Jason's POV**

I really don't care what they are going to do to me. All I can think about right now is Piper. I know she is strong but she has never felt loved in her life and I was the first to. To love her, to hold her when she cried, to anything. I just love her so much, and I really miss her. I feel something weird against my cheek. I touch it and my hand comes away wet. I am crying! I've never cried in my life. I was raised by the Praetor when I was born. He said I never cried. I then think the big and strong Jason Grace has been reduced to tears by the loss of his girlfriend. The wall that has surrounded me for ages has finally been broken. "I love you Piper." I whisper to my empty cell.


	15. My Death Sentence

**So guys don't kill me about this chapter like seriously…. Also, Happy Birthday to BlueCookies Seriously.**

**Piper's POV**

Jason is still crying. I don't know why I'm not. I think it might be because I have always known that I will die one day, and I am not really scared. Just as this thought enters my mind I hear the cell door slowly creak open. It's Hyperion. Here to kill us. "Hello young demi gods! I have suddenly felt a very strong urge to steal of Kronos' power from his sword. For this I need the blood of the two oldest Olympians! This just turns out to be your parents, and to make it more fun you are both dating, so I get to break two young hearts as well! It's a win-win for me! So enjoy your deaths!" He says this in an almost CHEERFUL voice. The ****in bas****! He slowly advances and swiftly pulls a dagger from his belt. It takes almost an eternity but it slowly curves down and almost hits me in the chest. But a body jumps forward and blocks it, Jason… I grab him and try to slowly stem the monster of red slowly consuming his chest. But while I'm doing this I feel a sharp pain in my back, that bas**** stabbed me. All I remember doing is grabbing Jason's hand and slowly falling back. As my soul leaves my body.

**I am calling this chapter my death sentence as I have a feeling some of you are going to be out to kill me after killing these two… So I am now officially on the run!**


	16. End of Story

So hey guys! This will be my last post on this story… Tell me by either PMing or reviewing, if you want me to continue this story. So buy!


End file.
